Blind & Bless
by AkiCOVS
Summary: Rating M / Yasu / Suite à sa rencontre avec une jeune femme aveugle au rêve éternellement brisé, Yasu va apprendre à "voir" la vie sous un autre angle et à faire confiance aux autres.
1. PROLOGUE

_**Blind & Bless.**_

_**Prologue.**_

Yasu poussa un profond soupir agacé, ou peut-être bien qu'il était simplement fatigué. Il regardait depuis un moment le plafond au-dessus de lui, comme si il était intéressant, fixant son regard sur un petit accro, une bête imperfection, comme si il n'avait que ça à regarder. Etendu sur un canapé qui n'était pas la sien, un bras pendant dans le vide, tenant une cigarette qui se consumait lentement entre ses doigts, découpant l'air de spiral fumeuse et blanche.

«Moi, je te dis qu'elle ne viendra pas, souffla le chanteur, de façon très calme et très posé.

-Moi, je te dis que t'es un pessimiste dans l'âme et c'est SUPER chiant ! Répliqua l'autre assis en tailleur sur le canapé en face, qui était très concentré à jouer à son jeu sur son portable tout en tirant la langue.»

Yasu leva les yeux au ciel, et poussa un nouveau un profond soupir. Tout ça n'était qu'une sombre mascarade, même pas drôle en plus. Son pote là, Kin, celui qui semblait si occupait à jouer à un jeu puissamment débile, avait pris la décision de le caser. Kin, jugeait que son chanteur d'ami, était vraiment trop célibataire à son gout. Bon soit, ça faisait un petit moment qu'il était seul maintenant, et à son âge, la plupart des gens trouvé cela triste, qu'il n'ait pas encore trouvé quelqu'un pour se ranger et menait la belle vie, avec la maison, le jardin, la voiture dans le garage et le chien. Mais Yasu l'avouait bien, n'avoir personne ça l'arrangeait bien. Il avait cette sensation d'être libre, avec nulle attache, ayant cette fourbe impression d'être seul maître de sa vie. Et pour l'heure n'avoir personne qui l'attends chez lui le soir, ça ne lui pesait pas, même -surtout- à la trentaine bien tassé.

Présentement donc, ils attendaient une amie de Kin, que celui-ci voulait A-BSO-LU-MENT présenter au chanteur. Amie qui ne venait pas, avec plus d'une demi-heure de retard maintenant, Kin espérait toujours, Yasu s'étant résigné dès le début. De toute façon ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Lui il était là pour passer une soirée tranquille avec un pote, boire, manger, fumer, et libre à Kin de faire venir d'autres amis si ça lui chantait, il était chez lui après tout. Seulement voilà, la donzelle en retard, là, elle retardait le repas, et il se faisait faim. Yasu n'avait pas eût le temps de manger ce midi, et là, son ventre commençait sérieusement à crier famine !

«Kin-kun, tu ne veux pas l'appeler, là ? Parce que si jamais elle ne peut pas venir finalement et qu'elle n'appelle pas parce qu'elle n'a plus de forfait sur son portable, moi je sans que je vais faire une crise d'hypoglycémie, hein !»

L'interpellait leva la tête vers son ami qui avait tourné son visage vers lui pour appuyer ses dires de son regard qu'il voulait le plus menaçant possible.

«Yasu-kun, ce que tu peux être chochotte, répondit-il en quittant son jeu, pour chercher le numéro de son amie, histoire que le chanteur le lâche un peu. T'as bien de la chance que j'ai pitié de toi, hein.»

Yasu ne répondit rien, fatigué, il tira une longue taffe sur sa cigarette, alors que Kin collait son portable contre son oreille pour passer son coup de fil. L'Acid Black Cherry ferma alors les yeux, alors que ses trippes gargouillait sommant à Kin de se presser un peu.

«Moshi Moshi, Seiko-chan ?... Ah pardon Yamamoto-okaasan, je ne savais pas que c'était vous. Je pensais appeler, votre fille, Seiko-chan… Excusez-moi, vous pouvez répéter, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien comprit, souffla Kin en se redressant comme il faut dans son fauteuil, incrédule de ce qu'il était entrain d'entendre… Yamamoto-okaasan, vous plaisantez, hein ?...»

Il y eut alors un looong silence, durant lequel ni Yasu, ni Kin ne dirent rien. Le chanteur observait son ami se décomposer peu à peu, alors que visiblement la mère de ladite Seiko lui faisait état d'une situation peu rassurante.

«Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda finalement Kin… Vous êtes sûr ? On peut venir la voir ?... D'accord, on arrive tout de suite.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Qui est-ce qui arrive tout de suite ! Ah non ! Ah non ! S'alarma Yasu en se redressant d'un coup sur le canapé, tellement bien que sa tête manqua de lui tourner.

-Seiko-chan a eu un accident, elle s'est fait renversée, gros malin, elle est à l'hôpital ! La politesse veut qu'on aille lui rendre visite. Ingrat !

-Comment elle va ?

-Bien apparemment, il n'y a pas trop de dégât, mais on va allez la voir, quand même. S'il te plaît, toi par politesse, moi parce que c'est quand même ma pote.»

La mâchoire de Yasu manqua de s'écraser au sol tant sa bouche était grande ouverte. Quoi ? Ah non, mais non. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette idée. C'était certes malheureux pour cette pauvre fille, mais lui, il ne la connaissait pas pour un sou cette nana. Et en plus il crevait sérieusement la dalle là. Pourtant, Kin était presque déjà partie sans lui.

«Bon allez, bouge tes fesses ! Tu crois que tu vas te téléporter ou quoi ? Allez !

-Sérieusement, tu fais chier, là !

-Je te paierais le repas de ta vie dans le restau' de ton choix, en échange. OK ?»

Tout ce que Yasu trouva à dire à ce moment là, fut simplement un "ce que tu peux bien m'emmerder" de circonstance. Et puis, sans véritable grand intérêt il se leva de ce foutu canapé en tirant une dernière bonne taffe sur sa cigarette, et l'écrasa dans le cendrier.


	2. CHAPITRE 01

_**Blind & Bless.**_

_**Chapitre 1.**_

L'hôpital, un lieu bien aseptisé et affreusement neutre. Ça en était presque stressant comme endroit, quand on y réfléchissait bien, tant c'était criant de propreté. Yasu était loin d'être un coutumier des hôpitaux, et pour dire vrai, il n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Déjà parce que l'odeur, on eut fait mieux, et ensuite parce que l'ambiance _speed_ et sans arrêt active avait le don de l'angoisser. D'ailleurs, les mains dans les poches, le chanteur d'Acid Black Cherry tenait fermement tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur : paquet de clope, clef, portable… S'y accrochant fermement comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Et pour couronner le tout, il avait une sorte d'appréhension en entrant ici. L'éclaire bizarre qui vous frappe soudainement et qui vous prédit que vous allez vivre un truc… bizarre… énorme… Et on ne sait jamais si c'est quelque chose de bien ou de mauvais, ce qui est d'autant plus effrayant, pour un stressé de la vie qu'était Yasu.

Aussi, quand il marmonna pour lui-même un "bordel, mais qu'est-ce que je fou ici" que son ami entendit et qu'il le lui réprima, il n'eût même pas le réflexe de tirer la langue, juste de grimacer sans joie, ni amusement.

Kin, l'entraina sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte dans un service quelconque, il ne retint même pas l'étage, pourtant ils avaient monté les escaliers à pied. Mais Yasu était tellement occupé à se dire qu'il n'aimait pas être ici, qu'il aurait dû faire semblant d'être malade ou quelque chose dans le genre, qu'il ne se rendit pas compte non plus qu'ils étaient arrivé à destination, devant une chambre. Kin se stoppa devant la porte d'un arrêt net, tellement bien que Yasu lui rentra dedans se faisant mal au nez. Il se le frotta aussitôt en se reculant un peu d'ailleurs.

«Outch ! Tu pourrais mettre les feux quand tu freines !»

Kin leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, en attrapant la poignée de la porte pour ouvrir et rentré à l'intérieur. En faite, c'était assez calme à l'intérieur de la chambre, il y avait celle que Yasu devinait être Seiko, l'ami de Kin, et une femme un peu plus âgées, visiblement la mère de la fameuse Seiko…

C'est là qu'un détail étrange le frappa, les yeux de la jeune femme étaient couverts d'un épais bandage blanc et cotonneux. D'ailleurs la jeune femme, en entendant la porte s'ouvrir tourna la tête dans tous les sens essayant de savoir qui était là. Yasu écarquilla les yeux. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Elle était aveugle ? Mais Kin ne l'avait pas prévenu… Quoi qu'il ne semblait pas plus prévenu que lui, vu la tête choqué, et le teint livide qu'il adopta lorsqu'il remarqua son amie dans cet état. Malgré le fait qu'elle était assise dans son lit d'hôpital, elle était visiblement affolée, perdue au moins. Et en voyant cela Yasu avala difficilement sa salive.

«Seiko-chan, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda la jeune femme qui se tourna vers la dame, ayant visiblement repéré où l'ainée se trouvait dans l'espace.

-C'est Kin-kun et un jeune homme que je ne connais pas, Seiko-chan, reste calme. Tout va bien.»

La femme se leva ramassant son sac au passage et s'approcha de Kin.

«Yamamoto-okaasan, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Quand elle s'est fait renversé, elle n'a rien eût de bien méchant, c'est ce qu'on croyait, juste un poignet foulé. Mais ses yeux ont prit un sacré coup. Je vous laisses un moment avec elle.»

Kin s'approcha calmement du lit d'hôpital blanc dans lequel la jeune femme était assise, essayant vainement de se repérer dans l'espace. Et visiblement elle n'y arrivait pas, ça se voyait à son visage frustré, et à sa grimace d'énervement.

«Kin-kun ? Tu es venu ? Mais il ne fallait pas !

-Ben, c'est que ça m'a fait un coup quand on l'a appris.

-On ? Avec qui es-tu venu ?

-L'ami que je voulais te présenter, tu te souviens ? Yasu-kun ? Il est venu avec moi.»

Seiko tourna la tête, essayant de repérer où pouvait bien être ce cher Yasu. Le fait de ne pas voir semblait réellement l'angoissé et lui faire peur. Ce fut donc presque normal, quand la jeune femme porta sa main à sa bouche visiblement pour se ronger les ongles, toute tremblante qu'elle était. Yasu s'en sentit affreusement mal, et il planta un peu plus ses mains dans ses poches, enfonçant sa tête dans ses épaules.

«Pardon, Kin-kun, je…

-C'est nouveau ça, elle s'excuse maintenant. Et pourquoi je te pris ?

-Eh bien… J'ai gâché ta soirée et je…

-Non, mais arrête ça, tout de suite. C'est super gênant, et totalement inutile, lâcha Kin vraiment mal à l'aise pour le coup. T'as vu ça Yasu-kun.»

Yasu retint difficilement un "et pourquoi tu me lâcherais pas la grappe, pour voir". Le chanteur acquiesça simplement. Stupide geste puisqu'il se rendit compte que la jeune femme ne le verrait sans doute pas. Il se gifla intérieurement et soupira profondément et sans grande conviction un "oui".

Yasu cherchait désespérément un moyen de fuir, les hôpitaux ce n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé, et puis il n'était pas des plus à l'aise en ces lieux aseptisé et totalement impersonnel, lui qui était un fanatique de la fantaisie, il n'était pas vraiment servie. Et il n'avait pas en vue les sortie de secoure pour l'heure, à son grand désespoir. Aussi regarda-t-il sa montre avec impatience, et soupira.

«Kin-kun, écoute, je vais y allez, d'accord ? Je commence tôt demain matin, et vous serrez plus tranquille pour discuter entre ami. De toute façon, je meurs de faim et je suis fatigué.

-Mais Yasu-kun, tu…

-On s'appel, OK ?»

Sur ce Yasu sortie de la chambre, sans plus un mot, presque avec hâte bien à deux doigts de se mettre à courir tant se sentait-il mal et était-il pressé de sortir de cette petite pièce confiné, empressé qu'il était de pouvoir aller fumer sa cigarette pour se détendre un peu. Bizarrement, il avait comme une espèce d'angoisse qui était monté en lui quand il était arrivé dans la chambre : son coeur s'était emballé, ses mains étaient bizarrement devenue moite, et il avait luttait pour éviter que ses genoux ne se mette à flageoler pour jouer des castagnettes, vraiment il n'était pas très fière de lui, il devait l'avouer. Mais en même temps, vraiment tout ce blanc, cette odeur forte d'antiseptique et de Bétadine, et le par terre vert en lino, lui donnait juste envie de gerber son dernier repas. Alors que Dieu lui pardonne, mais il avait préféré fuir.


	3. CHAPITRE 02

_**Blind & Bless.**_

_**Chapitre 2.**_

Yasu était quelqu'un de… Comment dire. Disons qu'il était de ses personnes assez sensible aux émotions des autres, un peu comme si son corps comprenait les vibrations qui émanaient des autres et qu'il réussissait à comprendre plus ou moi ce qu'ils ressentaient. Il était un garçon assez sensible, mine de rien, et quand quelqu'un souffrait il le ressentait presque automatiquement, et souffrait plus ou moins avec lui. C'était une particularité assez étrange, mais c'est ce qui faisait peut-être, en un sens, qu'il était arrivé aussi haut à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Il écrivait toujours ses chansons et ses paroles en fonction de ce qu'il ressentait, se fiant à ses émotions et par conséquent celle des autres. Il avançait à l'instinct et ressentit, et visiblement, c'était une bonne recette qui fonctionnait pas mal. Avec plus de vingt ans de carrière derrière lui -si la période de collège de Janne Da Arc, ça comptait pour lui-, oui, l'on pouvait vraiment dire que ça marchait pour lui en faite.

Au fond, Yasu avait parfaitement conscience d'être un garçon totalement accompli. Il avait carrière parfaite rempli et que bien des gens devaient lui envier, pas mal d'ami -oui mine de rien il était sociable-, et… c'était déjà pas mal. Il pensait ne pas avoir besoin de plus pour être épanouie et heureux à trente-huit ans, Yasu pouvait clamer haut et fort avoir réussis sa vie, et accomplie son plus grand rêve, grâce à son talent et à sa voix. Il ne se le devait qu'à lui-même, à son travail, sa détermination, et son acharnement à la réussite. Il était également un peu têtu, ce qui faisait qu'il ne lâché jamais prise sur un projet et qu'il ne baissait jamais les bras. Il avait confiance en lui, pas non plus démesurément, mais assez pour comprendre qu'il était quelqu'un de pas trop mal et de réussis.

Voilà donc où Yasu en était à l'heure actuelle. Cependant certain pensait qu'il était loin d'avoir tout. Yasu était toujours parfaitement célibataire, et à son âge c'était considéré comme un peu triste. Cependant, lui s'en accommodé très bien. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment très chanceux en amour, il fallait dire. Il avait un sacré don pour toujours tout foutre en l'air, et à chaque fois, il innové. Ca l'avait lassé, il avait depuis longtemps cessé de chercher, et s'était même parfois résigné, tout en se disant que, tant pis, il passerait la fin de ses jours seuls, voilà.

Alors est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait lui expliquer pourquoi il se retrouvait là, devant la chambre d'hôpital de Seiko -une fille qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve, on est bien d'accord-, un bouquet de fleur monstrueux dans les bras, à attendre comme un con Dieu seul sait quoi. Peut-être attendait-il que la porte s'ouvre toute seule ? Non, parce que ça faisait bien dix minutes qu'il était là, la bouche sèche à fixer le numéro de la chambre comme si il allait lui parler. Il serait bon de ne pas s'éterniser, la pause repas ne durerait pas éternellement, maintenant.

Bon résumons la situation, un peu, pour voir. Il avait travaillé toute la matinée, normal jusque là… Jusqu'au moment où la pause déjeuné avait été décrétée. Yasu avait prit l'initiative d'allez s'acheter un sandwich en ville. C'est à peut près là qu'il avait croisé un fleuriste, la boulette qu'il avait fait en entrant dans le magasin "pour jeter un coup d'oeil" qu'il s'était dit. Ah il était beau le coup d'oeil, et voilà où ça l'avait mené. Il se trouvait bien con pour le coup. Il était d'ailleurs à de doigts de se taper la tête contre un mur. Voilà où ça le menait d'être aussi sensible au sors des gens, il faisait des choses bizarre sans en comprendre la provenance ni s'en rendre compte. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à se maitriser un peu. Bon sang !

Il réussis à se dire qu'il était vraiment temps qu'il fasse demi-tour, d'ailleurs il s'apprêtait à le faire, mais ce fut à ce moment bien précis que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit devant lui, en grand. Il sursauta. La mère de la Seiko, si il ne se trompait pas et si ses souvenirs étaient bon.

«Heu… Je… Bonjour, bégaya-t-il, enfin. Je…

-Vous êtes le jeune homme d'hier soir, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes un ami de Seiko-chan ? Je ne vous reconnais pas, répondit la femme avec méfiance.»

Yasu haussa un sourcil à l'entente du ton un poil agressif de la mère. Il avait le sang légèrement chaud, et il n'aimait pas tellement le ton qu'elle prenait avec lui alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. À moins que ça tête ne lui revienne pas, visiblement c'était le cas. Mais ça n'était tout de même pas une bonne raison. Mais puisque Yasu était un garçon respectueux, il passa outre pour l'instant. Elle était peut-être juste sur les nerfs, sa fille était tout de même à hôpital après tout.

«Eh bien… Je… Non, pas du tout… À vrai dire, je ne la connais pas… C'est juste, je suis un amis de Kin-kun, et… Enfin… Voilà…»

Bafouiller c'est encore la meilleur façon de montrer qu'on est ni à l'aise, ni très sûr de soi. Et bien souvent de montrer qu'on a pas de mauvaise intention à l'égard des autres, ou alors c'est vraiment que l'on n'est pas très doué. Cela sembla mettre un minimum la mère de Seiko en confiance, adoucissant ainsi son ton quand elle lui permit d'entrer dans la chambre aseptisé, mais ne alma toujours pas son regard sombre et dur pour un sous. Yasu entra dons dans la chambre alors que la mère s'en aller Dieu sait où. En même temps il s'en moquait pas mal de savoir où elle pouvait bien allez. Cette vieille femme avait plutôt l'air du genre aigri, et ce genre de personne plus il s'en tenait loin, mieux il se portait. Après avoir observé la femme partir, Yasu fit volte-face dans la chambre se demandant encore une fois qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là.

Seiko était toujours là. Assise dans son lit d'hôpital, son bandage sur les yeux, toujours l'air aussi perdue qu'elle était. Elle semblait chercher du "regard" la personne qui venait d'entrée, se fiant à tous ses autres sens, en vain. Elle semblait effrayée, vraiment effrayée, un peu plus et Yasu pouvait presque la voir trembler de tout ses membres. Le peu d'expression que laisser paraître le bandeau qui lui cachait bien la moitié de son visage, prouvé, qu'elle angoissait, qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise, et qu'elle vendrait son âme pour juste pouvoir apercevoir ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

«Qui est là ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Heu… Je… Je suis un ami de Kin-kun, Yasu.»

Elle sembla alors se repérer au son de sa voix, elle fini par tourner la tête en sa direction, après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Et puis elle esquissa un pauvre sourire, pour pouvoir se montrer un minimum polie et accueillante.

«Oh bonjour, je suis désolé, je ne suis pas très…

-Il n'y a pas de mal… Heu… Je vous ai apporté des… fleurs.

-Oh, ça c'est super gentil de votre part, s'extasia la jeune femme, qui cette fois afficha un sourire bien sincère.»

Le chanteur vit la jeune femme tendre les bras dans le vide, il trouva alors judicieux de lui mettre le bouquet dans les bras La jeune femme porta alors les fleurs à ses narines pour humer leur douce odeur sucrée.

«Ce sont des Dahlias ?

-…Et des acacias roses.

-Wha, merci, c'est vraiment gentil, dit-elle en cherchant à tâtons la commode près de son lit, pour y poser les fleurs dessus.»

Yasu l'aida à trouver la petite commode, avant de ne poser son regard sur elle, intriguée. Elle n'y voyait vraiment rien ? Rien de rien ? C'était une chose que lui, parfaitement voyant avait un peu de mal à concevoir, et il ne put s'empêcher de faire un geste vraiment débile et totalement déplacé, en un sens, il agita sa main ouverte devant le visage de la jeune femme, comme pour vérifié son aveuglement. La jeune brune dût alors sentir l'air s'agiter devant elle, puisqu'elle fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres suspicieuses, elle recula sa tête.

«Qu'est-ce que vous faites !?»

La honte sur Yasu pour le reste de sa vie, et probablement pour toute sa descendance, maintenant ! Il se recula d'un pas dans un sursaut étonné. Sans doute qu'en plus de cela il rougit fortement, heureusement que personne n'était là pour le voir, sinon, il irait se cacher dans un trou de souris d'ici pas tard. Oh c'te honte, mais c'te honte ! Comme il se sentait nul, vraiment !

«Désolé ! C'était impoli et puéril, je n'aurais pas dû faire une telle chose, vraiment. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, ce n'est pas mon genre, de faire des trucs pareils.»

La jeune femme sembla alors comprendre de quoi il en retournait. Elle afficha une légère grimace et baissa la tête.

«Il y a pas de mal… Murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.»

Yasu resta là, un moment totalement silencieux, ne sachant que dire pour faire passer sa boulette de première et sa connerie qui battait sans doute tous les records, elle était même inclassable, tiens ! C'est au moment où il repéra le coin de la commode et qu'il se dit que de tenter de se fracasser le crâne contre celle-ci serait sans doute une bonne idée, qu'il fini par se redresser d'un bon.

«Heu, je vais vous laisser… Dit-il, en pensant bien que vu son comportement, il ne reviendrait sans doute jamais ici, il ne le méritait pas tellement.

-Non, restez !»

Yasu qui s'était avancé vers la porte pour presque fuir, cette pièce, se stoppa net en entendant la jeune femme l'interpellait, il fit volte-face et la regarda étrangement… Avant de ne se rappeler qu'elle ne le voyait pas et ne pouvait donc pas connaître ses actions.

«Restez un peu s'il vous plaît, je m'ennuie toute seule, toute la journée, je ne peux même pas m'occuper, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose en ne voyant rien… S'il vous plaît, pas longtemps… Juste, le temps de faire connaissance, ça m'occuperas un peu…»

L'Acid Black Cherry mit un petit moment avant de se décider… C'est qu'il devait retourner travailler aussi et il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment non plus. Il fit une petite moue embarrassé, mais il ne lui fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour craquer devant la bouille peiné et suppliante de la jeune femme. Merde alors, si en plus elle était mignonne et qu'elle savait comment le faire craquer sans même qu'elle ne le connaisse et qu'elle ne puisse le voir, c'était bien sa veine, ça. Il poussa un soupir, décidément, il était trop maniable, il ne le savait que trop bien. Il s'approcha d'elle et attrapa une chaise qui trainait dans le coin de la chambre pour pouvoir s'asseoir, pas trop loin du lit.

Seiko commença alors à lui faire la discussion, lui posant des questions sur à peu près tout. Tout semblait l'intéressait d'ailleurs. Elle relançait toujours plus la discussion, elle semblait avide de savoir, de comprendre de connaître… Mais elle ne lui demanda jamais ce qu'il faisait comme métier, il devait le savoir de toute façon, en faite se soupçon se confirma quand Yasu, au bout d'une bonne heure et demi de conversation sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, se dit qu'il était temps qu'il y aille, sans quoi, ça allait vraiment chauffer pour son matricule. Il se leva après avoir salué la jeune femme et se dirigea vers la porte. La jeune aveugle attendit qu'il n'ouvre la porte avant de ne prononcer quelques mots.

«Vous savez Yasu-san, j'aime beaucoup ce que vous faite. Comme musique j'entends bien. J'aime beaucoup votre voix, vous êtes un grand artiste, vraiment. Je tenais à vous le dire, tout de même. Mais je ne veux pas vous embêter.»

Yasu remercia encore tous les Kamis que personne ne puisse le voir à ce moment là, puisqu'il rougit. Comme un adolescent.

«Je… Ben, merci beaucoup, murmura-t-il.

-Vous voudriez bien repasser un de ces jours ? Si vous avez le temps bien sûr et si je ne vous embête pas trop ?

-Ce serait avec grand plaisir, Seiko-san.»

Et Yasu s'en alla, non sans un sourire discret collé sur le visage. Tout comme Seiko.


	4. CHAPITRE 03

_**Blind & Bless.**_

_**Chapitre 3.**_

«Alors, ça y est ? C'est le grand jour ? Vous sortez enfin ? Demanda Yasu, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, on a enfin accepté de me libérer, et on enlève mes bandes sur mes yeux dès ce soir.»

Seiko était contente, plutôt enthousiaste, elle sortait enfin après plusieurs long jours à devoir rester dans cette chambre d'hôpital aseptiser qui puait le désinfectant, révulsant. Et puis on lui enlevait enfin les bandes qui couvraient toujours ses yeux. Ces trucs qui la grattaient toujours, et qui l'empêchait d'agir à son aise. Seulement voilà, elle savait bien, qu'elle ne recouvrirait pas la vu. Il y avait toujours ce petit arrière gout parfaitement amer, rien qu'à cette idée. Les médecins lui avaient bien expliqué qu'il n'y avait probablement aucune chance qu'elle puisse à nouveau voir. Sa rétine était brulait en grande majorité. Elle avait parfaitement conscience de ce que cela voulait dire. Sa vie allait considérablement changer à partir du moment où elle aurait franchit les portes de cet hôpital. Il allait lui falloir apprendre à se repérer au son des choses, au touché, et à l'instant. Apprendre à se débrouiller avec une canne. Apprendre le braille, aussi, pour pouvoir lire à nouveau des livres. Et même chaque geste du quotidien, dès à présent, il allait falloir les réapprendre.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire que sa vie était gâchée, non. Des tas de gens s'en sortait alors qu'ils étaient aveugles. Seulement voilà, c'était un peu effrayant de ne plus pouvoir voir le danger arriver. Et quand allait-il advenir de son travail ? Comment allait-elle pouvoir conseiller des clients sur quels vêtements lui iraient bien ou non ? Vendre des vêtements c'étaient son boulot. Ce n'était pas glorieux, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais sût faire depuis des années.

«Ca vous fait quoi ?

-J'en sais trop rien, pour l'instant. J'ai hâte de retrouver mon chez moi. Mais en même temps, je sais aussi que je ne vais pas le retrouver, comme je le voudrais. Je ne pourrais pas le voir et…

-Je vois, murmura Yasu en acquiesçant.»

Ça faisait combien de temps qu'elle se trouvait ici, maintenant ? Cinq jours ? Seulement ? Et Yasu était venu tous les jours, lui tenir compagnie quelques minutes ou quelques heures, durant ses pauses déjeunés. Pas par obligation, et encore moins par pitié, juste qu'il trouvait la conversation de cette jeune fille tout à fait intéressante. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

«Mais dites-moi, releva la jeune femme, en se rendant compte de quelque chose qui la chiffonnait tout à coup. Ça veut dire que… Qu'on ne se verra plus ?

-Pardon ?

-Vous me rendiez visite, ici… Mais chez moi, ou même autrement je veux dire… Quoi qu'en fin de compte vous en êtes peut-être bien content de pouvoir vous débarrasser de moi.

-Hein !? Ah non, pas du tout, se révolta presque le chanteur.»

La spontanéité de Yasu était quelque chose de plutôt drôle à voir, enfin, à entendre surtout, pour Seiko, qui devait bien s'en contenter. Mais rien que de l'entendre se redresser, faisant ainsi déraper sa chaise sur le lino du sol d'hôpital, et s'écrier d'une voix suraiguë ces quelques mots, c'était vraiment amusant. Alors elle sourit, simplement. Voyant que cela l'amusé et qu'elle se foutait probablement de sa tronche, l'Acid Black Cherry se calma aussitôt et reprit d'un ton bien plus serein :

«Vous n'avez qu'à me dire comment me rendre chez vous et je vous rendrez visite, voilà tout.

-Vous le feriez ? S'étonna la jeune femme incrédule.

-Pourquoi pas ?»

Seiko en aurait bien écarquillé les yeux si elle avait put. Mais avec cette foutu bande aux yeux, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Alors elle ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche de stupéfaction. Elle avait du mal à le croire, à le comprendre tout du moins. Yasu était une célébrité, un homme totalement inaccessible d'apparence et physiquement. Il était de ses personnes qui semblait impossible à atteindre, et là, il… il s'inquiétait plus ou moins pour elle, et ce dernière semaine il avait plutôt prit soin d'elle, si l'on pouvait dire. Rien que le fait d'être venue la voir, régulièrement et lui avoir tenu compagnie alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas avant, et qu'il ait été présent c'était important pour elle. Important quand certains de ses ami -pourtant ayant été mit au courant- par ses propres soin- n'avait même pas daigné faire le déplacement une fois, ou que son père ne lui avait même pas passé le moindre coup de fil, alors qu'elle savait que sa mère lui avait rapporté la nouvelle. C'était énorme et elle n'en revenait pas. Certes tout ces gens avaient du boulot, mais Yasu également, et même plus que la moyenne d'entre eux… Cette simple expérience allez sans doute l'aider à faire le tri dans ses amis, tiens.

«Au faite, comment vous allez rentrer chez vous ? Demanda Yasu, qui voulu briser le silence présent, causé par les réflexions de la jeune femme.

-C'est Kin-kun qui vient me chercher en voiture à l'hôpital et me ramène chez moi. Ma mère travail.

-Quelle heure ?

-Dix huit heures, pourquoi ?

-Parce que je pourrais venir avec vous, enfin si je ne dérange pas.

-Pourquoi vous êtes sympas avec moi, comme ça ?»

En temps normal, la simple expression que Yasu afficha sur son visage aurait dû faire comprendre à n'importe qui, qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait. Mais dans la mesure où pour la jeune femme il était totalement impossible d'en faire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva obligé de formuler la question.

«Pardon, mais je ne comprends pas.

-C'est juste que… C'est vraiment bizarre de… Vous êtes quelqu'un de totalement inaccessible en temps normal, je veux dire vous…

-Oh, je vois…

-Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ?»

Ca, Yasu n'y avait aucun mal. Il s'enfonça dans sa chaise croisant les bras, et faisant son possible pour ne pas s'emporter bêtement. C'était une réaction normal en un sens il comprenait et il savait qu'il pouvait être exactement pareil avec certaine personne.

«Avant d'être une célébrité, Seiko-san, je suis en premier lieu un être-humain et un homme. Le personnage que vous pouvez voir à la caméra, n'est justement qu'un personnage, et rien de plus.

-Je vous ai vexé, pardon.

-C'est pas grave, ça m'ai déjà arrivé quand je me suis retrouvé devant certain de… mes confrères, on va dire.

-C'est pas seulement ça ! C'est aussi le fait que… On ne se connait presque pas, et vous avez été bien plus présent que certain de mes propres amis que pourtant je connais depuis le lycée, durant… cette période, étrange de ma vie.

-Pardon de te le dire, mais alors ce ne sont que de sale con.»

Elle haussa simplement les épaules. Sur le coup, elle était plutôt d'accord avec lui. Certains allez pouvoir allez se faire voir dès qu'ils voudraient lui demander quoi que ce soit. Ça c'était sûr. Pas par question de rancune trop important, mais juste, qu'un coup de fil, une fois ou deux, ce n'était pourtant pas trop demandé, si ?

Peu après, les obligations professionnelles de Yasu forcèrent celui-ci à s'en allez. Il promit à Seiko d'être présent pour sa sortie d'hôpital. Et effectivement à l'heure dites ils se trouvaient à patienter dans la salle d'attente que la jeune femme ne puisse enfin sortir. Kin le questionnait sur l'avance du prochain album d'Acid Black Cherry et des projets futurs du groupe. Mais Yasu aimait bien toujours tout garder secret au sujet de sa carrière, question d'habitude, histoire d'éviter un maximum les fuites. De toute façon, personne ne put tirer quoi que ce soit de plus du chanteur ce jour-là, puisque la jeune femme fini par arriver, pendu au bras du docteur qui l'avait prise en charge et qui la guidait en lui dictant chaque obstacle qu'elle risquait de rencontrer. Elle, faisait trainer sa canne un peu partout et aléatoirement devant elle, apprenant à s'en servir au mieux tout en se concentrer sur la façon dont on marchait pour ne pas se casser la gueule en n'y voyant rien. Ses yeux bruns semblaient perdus droit devant eux fixant obstinément un point invisible. C'était assez impressionnant à voir, mine de rien, mais pas réconfortant pour un sou.

Yasu et Kin se levèrent alors pour s'approcher d'eux.

«Et voilà, messieurs, elle est à vous. Nos chemins se séparent ici.»

Le médecin ne s'éternisa pas plus. Kin, lui se pressa d'allez soutenir la jeune femme, qui s'accrocha instinctivement à sa manche comme pour ne pas tomber dans un vide inexistant, chose qu'elle avait réellement l'impression de vivre. Il lui demanda si tout allait bien, étant donné qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Elle acquiesça juste précipitamment en avalant bruyamment sa salive. Non, visiblement ça n'allait pas, mais elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Plutôt mourir, oui !

Sortir de l'hôpital fut une activité peu drôle, et vraiment éprouvante pour la jeune femme, qui semblait effrayé par tout soudain. Tout lui faisait peur, elle avait soudain la sensation de ne plus rien contrôlé de sa vie, qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais rien faire sas devoirs être assisté. Ça l'avait soudain frappé au moment où on lui avait retiré la bande qui couvrait ses yeux.

Quand ils montèrent dans la voiture de Kin le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de la jeune femme fut d'un silencieux horrifiant et pesant. Yasu en avait eût des frissons tant l'ambiance était froide. En même temps il ne s'attendait en rien à quelque chose de festif, entendons-nous bien. Mais il n'empêche qu'il ne se sentait pas des plus à l'aise, quoi. Ils raccompagnèrent tout deux la jeune femme jusqu'à son appartement et une fois qu'ils furent qu'elle serait bien installé et qu'elle les expédia presque dehors, avec tout le tact dont il était possible et la politesse qui allait avec, évidemment, il ne fut dur personne de comprendre qu'elle avait un besoin presque viscérale de se retrouver seule avec elle-même.

«Dis-moi, Kin-kun, je me demandais, commença Yasu, alors que les deux jeune hommes remontaient dans la voiture de Kin…

-Oui ?

-Seiko-san, tu l'as connu comment ?

-Houla, on était dans la même classe durant toute notre scolarité au primaire et on s'est retrouvé au lycée ensuite… Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien se détestait en ce temps-là.»

Il disait ça avec un sourire nostalgique et un air rêveur. Ah ça c'était le bon vieux temps. Ca remontait effectivement à quelques années. Yasu, lui avait connu Kin à fin du collège, il s'était rapidement bien entendu tous les deux, et avait gardé contact par la suite.

«Vous vous détestiez ?

-Oh, oui, si tu savais… Un jour elle m'a même planté son compas dans le bras, la conne ! Je me souviens, je pissais le sang !

-Mais… Mais comment vous êtes devenu ami ?

-Seiko-chan était une patineuse artistique de haut niveau, depuis que je la connais, elle s'en est beaucoup entraîné, elle a fait beaucoup de championnat nationaux elle aurait pu participer au J.O à l'époque, en faite, elle allait passer les sélections lorsqu'elle avait eût l'âge requis… Mais elle s'est gravement blessé à la jambe… Dans la rue, sous mes yeux.

-Comment ?»

Kin lui raconta alors toute l'histoire. Seiko était une jeune fille épuisée par le sport intense qu'elle faisait, elle s'y investissait énormément, le rythme était intense, sans parler des heures de cours et de tout le travail que cela impliquait. Elle supportait de moins en moins ledit rythme et fatiguait. Un jour en rentrant chez elle, après les cours, son corps n'avaient plus suivit, elle était tombé dans les pommes, alors qu'elle était monté dans un arbre, pour dieu sait qu'elle raison. Mais elle aimait bien ça, elle, escalader les arbres. Elle était tombée, évidement en perdant connaissance, et s'était fait une double fracture à la jambe et l'autre cheville. Elle n'avait pas put s'entraîner pendant des mois et il lui avait été totalement impossible de reprendre le niveau élevé qu'elle avait réussis à atteindre. Les médecins lui avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus patiner comme avant. Si jeune et voir un merveilleux avenir nous être rendu impossible ça devait être dur…

Yasu acquiesça et ne dit rien, absolument rien. Que pouvait-il dire ? "Oh, je vois, c'est cool" ? Certainement pas, ce serait vraiment mal venu. Et puis même, ça l'avait rendu totalement sans voix tout ça. Seiko en avait déjà vu d'autre alors ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvé à l'hôpital et que sa vie basculer totalement dans la lancé ? C'était assez impressionnant, à dire vrai. En faite, Yasu se sentit posséder par un grand respect envers la jeune femme, une admiration étrange, destiné à une personne qui ne pouvait avoir décidément aucun contrôle sur sa vie et qui pourtant se tenait encore debout. Le chanteur eût un mal fou à retrouver l'usage de la parole, c'est au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence qu'il ne put que prononcer un :

«C'est triste…

-De savoir à quinze ans que son plus grand rêve ne sera justement qu'un rêve ? Ouais, c'est triste, et dur aussi ! Mais tu sais, Seiko-chan est une fille forte, mine de rien. Quand tu l'as connaitra bien tu t'en rendras compte.

-Qui te dit que je finirais par la connaitre "bien" ?

-Oh rien, rien… Ironisa Kin, en n'ajoutant rien de plus, si ce n'est juste un silence énigmatique.


	5. CHAPITRE 04

_**Blind & Bless.**_

_**Chapitre 4.**_

La cafetière tournée, crachotant et brulant le café avant de le déversé dans une carafe arrondis. L'odeur forte qu'elle en dégagé se faisait ressentir dans toute la pièce. Le frigo qui s'actionnait pour se réfrigéré automatiquement, créait un ronronnement sourd, calme et régulier. Les bruits de pas dans les salles adjacentes. Le briquet de Yasu qui s'allumait pour embrasait le bout de sa cigarette dans un grésillement quasi-inaudible. Et le briquet que le chanteur rangea dans la poche de son jean distraitement, reprenant ainsi son crayon en main. Tapant du bout, avec la gomme, la table différente rythmique, ou le tempo de la chanson avant de chantonner un peu pour s'imaginait un nouvel air de chanson. Et puis quand rien ne venait, frustré, il mordillait d'abord la gomme de son crayon, avant de ne se résoudre à tirer une bouffée sur sa cigarette, qu'il recrachait presque aussitôt. Il bloquait et ce, depuis un petit moment, maintenant sur la même phrase, et ça avait de quoi être, frustrant. Le syndrome de la page blanche, quel artiste ne l'a jamais craint ? C'était effrayant et Yasu guettait sans cesse son heure. Et il craignait bien que cela soit le cas. Il paraît que c'est le genre de chose qui nous tombe fatalement sur le coin de la gueule, un beau jour, sans prévenir. Et Yasu avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie à guetter mais à ne rien voir venir, et maintenant il craignait que ce soit le cas.

Il avait peut-être juste besoin d'une pause, là, tout de suite ? Oui, c'était sans doute cela. Yasu posa son crayon sur la table, passant une main fatiguée sur ses yeux, pour tenter de se sortir cette frustration de l'esprit.

«Saturation ?»

Yasu releva la tête lentement, et aperçu Jun-Ji, qui venait tout juste de rentrer dans la petite pièce. Le batteur aux cheveux oranges, s'approcha lentement et vint s'asseoir calmement face à lui.

«Non, plutôt syndrome de la page blanche… Il y a rien qui vient et je n'aime pas ça. C'est stressant.

-Tu devrais décompresser un peu, surtout. Tu m'as l'air à cran ces derniers temps, Yasu-kun. Peut-être que tu devrais prendre un ou deux jours de congés et décroché du boulot un peu. Après tous, on a le temps, on est en avance.

-Tu n'essaierais pas de me manipuler, pour avoir des vacances, par hasard ?

-Jamais de la vie ! S'offusqua faussement le batteur.»

Yasu esquissa un sourire amusé. Jun-Ji avait parfaitement, il devrait décompresser un peu, prendre un ou deux jours de congés ça n'a jamais tué personne au contraire. Et puis il avait besoin de faire un peu le point, un peu de vide. Ça fait quelques temps qu'il n'avait pas eût droit à un vrai week-end digne de ce nom, et sans boulot. Et puis, ils étaient en avance sur leur programme, l'enregistrement du prochain album était maintenant imminent et ils étaient tous au point. Décompresser avant que tout le processus d'enregistrement, de promotion à coup d'émission télé, de préparation d'affiche, de spot télé, de tournage de clip et puis de préparation de tournée, ce n'était pas non plus un mal. Ils n'en reviendraient que reposés et de meilleur humeur. Et qui sait, l'inspiration reviendrait peut-être d'elle du même coup.

«Je verrais ça avec le manager.

-QUOI !?... Yasu, si tu te drogue il faut le dire !

-Hein !? Mais non ! Enfin… Non ! Mais ça va pas ! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi tu dis ça, hein ?

-Ben, je ne sais pas, avoua le batteur, avec amusement. Tu as acquiescé sans trop bronché quand j'ai parlé de prendre des congés, alors je me suis dit que… peut-être, tu…

-Non. Jamais de la vie ! S'écria le blond, réellement outré que son camarade puisse penser une telle chose à son sujet.

-Bon ça va, ça va, alors.»

Ahlala, Yasu en avait même presque perdu son sens de l'humour. Voilà ce que ça donnait que de trop travailler. Jun-ji s'inquiétait un peu. Yasu ne sortait plus beaucoup à ce qu'il savait. Sauf pour aller voir cette mystérieuse demoiselle qui s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital et qu'il ne connaissait pas avant cela, apparemment… C'était peut-être cela, en fin de compte qui perturbait le chanteur et qui faisait que son inspiration lui faisait faux bon, ces derniers temps. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Yasu semblait ailleurs, ou qu'il faisait n'importe quoi, après tout.

«Et dis-moi Yasu, ces derniers temps, ça va ? Demanda l'orange, en posant son manteau sur ses deux mains relever, montrer ainsi son intérêt, avec un petit sourire.

-Hm ? Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ? J'ai l'air malade ?

-Non, non… Juste, je me demandais si ça allait dans… ta vie sentimentale, en ce moment ?

-J'ai pas trop le temps pour ça, tu sais, murmura le chanteur en haussant les épaules.

-Menteur, va. Je suis sûr que ça roule pour toi en ce moment.»

Yasu secoua la tête à la négative, levant les yeux au ciel et soupirant un "n'importe quoi", résigné. Sa vie sentimentale ces derniers temps, obtenait des résultats qui avoisinaient le zéro absolu. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça, et n'avait encore trouvé personne pour le supporter quotidiennement. Il savait qu'il avait quelque psychose, et des défauts, comme tout le monde. Yasu était loin d'être parfait et au quotidien il savait que c'était plutôt lourd. Et puis comme il l'avait dit, il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Pas assez de temps à accorder à une rencontre, pas assez de temps à accorder aux _autres_ et encore moins assez de temps pour entretenir une relation qui soit sérieusement. Et franchement les coups d'une nuit, les partis de jambe en l'air sans scrupule qui ne demandait aucun rappel, ce n'était pas DU TOUT son truc. Trop chiant et pas assez d'attache, de sentiment et de romantisme dans ses actes là. Oui, parce qu'en plus, Yasu était un peu fleur bleu dans l'âme. Si ça, ce n'était pas de la poisse, alors c'était rudement bien imité.

Le chanteur repoussa ses feuilles et son crayon et calla sa cigarette entre ses lèvres pour pouvoir s'étirer, faisant par la même, craquer son dos difficilement.

«J'aimerais être aussi enthousiaste que toi. Malheureusement, j'ai toujours été nul dans ce domaine, et je bosse trop pour m'investir dans une relation durable. Il faut faire des choix dans la vie. Et moi j'ai choisi ma carrière. Je l'assume.

-Oui, mais ces derniers temps, tu as quelques rumeurs qui te collent à la peau, tu sais ?

-Des rumeurs ? Quels genres de rumeurs ?

-Des rumeurs qui disent que tu verrais une ravissante demoiselle régulièrement.

-Qui te dit qu'elle est ravissante ?

-Ce n'est pas le cas ?»

Touché. Yasu pouvait difficilement mentir sur ce coup-là. De toute façon, il ne savait pas vraiment faire ce genre de chose. Il ne put que sourire et murmurer en détournant le regard :

«Si, elle est très belle. Dire le contraire serait mentir.

-Tu l'as vois souvent ?

-Ecoute ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. L'histoire c'est que j'ai un ami qui voulait m'arranger un coup avec elle, le seul truc c'est que cette fille à eût un accident en voulant nous rejoindre chez lui, elle s'est fait renverser par une voiture. Résultat, elle est devenue aveugle. Il y a peu de chance qu'elle puisse voir à nouveau un jour.

-Donc parce qu'elle est aveugle, tu te refuse d'aller plus loin avec elle ?

-Non ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Tu suis quand je te parle ou pas ?

-Bien sûr que je te suis, mais ce que j'ai comprit moi, c'est que tu as fais référence au fait qu'elle ne voit plus, cette demoiselle.

-C'était pour te dire que si j'ai passé du temps à la voir, c'était pour voir si elle allait bien… Et parce que ça compagnie est plus qu'agréable, aussi, j'entends.»

Yasu aurait peut-être dût s'arrêter de parler à ce moment-là. Ca lui aurait évité de s'emporter tout seul, alors que Jun-Ji ne lui avait strictement pas posé des questions sur le détail. Parfois, le chanteur était un rien trop enthousiaste, il fallait le dire, et il mettait un certain temps avant de se rendre compte qu'il parlait trop, et qu'il allait trop loin. Et le pire de tout c'est qu'il ne se rendait pas forcement compte. Parfois il parlait en réfléchissant en même temps de la situation, pour mettre les choses aux claires, et ce n'était qu'une fois le résultat obtenu qu'il se rendait compte que le monde extérieur pouvait l'entendre… Et là, comme toujours, il s'élança.

«Discuter avec elle me permet de me sentir… Totalement normal. J'ai l'impression d'être un sombre inconnu. Et j'aime ça. J'aime la sensation que me procure le fait d'être n'importe qui. C'est étrange puisque depuis que je suis adolescent mon seul but était de me différencier des autres, de vouloir être quelqu'un que l'on pourrait reconnaître dans la rue. Être célèbre… Mais ça à du bon, d'être monsieur-tout-le-monde aussi, c'est réellement reposant psychologiquement. Pour une fois, je n'avais pas à réfléchir au reflet de mon image à ce que ça donnerait si je faisais telle ou telle action. L'impact que ça aurait sur les autres…»

Le batteur aux cheveux orange haussa un sourcil, amusé, et esquissa un petit sourire équivoque, qui rappela aussitôt au chanteur qu'il n'était pas tout seul, et que probablement, il était entrain de parler à voix haute… Comme d'habitude. Yasu écarquilla les yeux, et rougis bêtement en détournant le regard.

«Mais 'te fais pas de film, hein ! S'empressa d'ajouter le brun en attirant sa feuille et son crayon de nouveau à lui, pour faire semblant d'être occupé.

-Oh mais je ne me fais aucun film.

-Et c'était moi le menteur ?

-Ah je te jure, je note juste ce que tu viens de me dire. Je vais attendre un peu que ça se développe un peu entre elle et toi, et là, seulement à ce moment précis, je me ferais des films.

-N'importe quoi ! Allez dégage ! S'écria le chanteur faussement agacé. L'inspiration me revient !

-Oh, parler de cette jeune demoiselle te fais retrouver l'inspiration ? Intéressant… Bon tu me tiendras au jus de comment ça avance entre elle et toi, hein ? Lâcha l'orange en se levant pour faire un salut militaire, montrant qu'il allait, comme l'avait proposé Yasu, s'éclipser.

-Crève ! S'écria le chanteur en riant tout en poussant un peu le batteur, qui fini par s'en aller.»

Jun-ji, ne put en revanche retenir un "bon, c'est foutu pour les vacances", en s'en alla, qui fit un peu plus rire Yasu, qui reprenait son écriture avec joie et soulagement… Jusqu'à ce que, une bonne minute plus tard -Yasu était parfois un peu lent d'esprit-, il ne relève la tête brusquement et ne cesse d'écrire les yeux écarquillés.

C'était vrai ça… Il avait raison Jun-ji… Parler de Seiko lui avait fait revenir l'inspiration… C'était quoi ça !? Il regarda à droite à gauche, comme si il cherchait soudainement quelque chose et puis… Il décida de mettre tout cela sur le compte simpliste du hasard. L'inspiration était juste partie faire un tour, et était finalement revenue toute seule quand il avait été plus détendu, voilà tout… C'était du hasard, et rien du plus. Du hasard.


	6. CHAPITRE 05

_**Blind & Bless.**_

_**Chapitre 5.**_

«'tention !

-Rha merde ! Je devrais dégager cette table basse, j'arrête pas de me prendre les pieds dedans ! S'écria Seiko en se redressant avec agacement, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-C'est normal, il vous faut le temps de t'habituer à ton chez toi en sachant que maintenant vous êtes…

-Ca fait plus de trois semaines que je suis rentré et je me prends encore tout les meubles dans les jambes ! Mes mollets et mes chevilles en sont bleu à force !»

L'énervement dont faisait preuve la jeune femme alarma un instant son vis-à-vis à savoir Yasu. Le chanteur, haussa un sourcil inquiet, mais bien sûr, Seiko ne vit pas son air dubitatif et inquisiteur. Cependant, malgré tout, la jeune femme le comprit bien et après quelques secondes de silence et de flottement, et poussa un soupir et laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps.

«Je suis désolée, Yasu-san… Je suis énervée ces derniers temps. Ce n'est vraiment pas contre vous. C'est juste que… Tout ça m'agace profondément. Et je ne peux rien faire pour y remédier. C'est horriblement frustrant… et gênant.»

Le chanteur tapota la place sur le canapé à côté de lui et proposa à la jeune femme de s'asseoir à côté de lui, d'un ton calme et doux. Elle soupira d'abord, et chercha à tâtons l'exact endroit où se trouvait le canapé et la place et vint lentement s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Yasu devait avouer que ce regard fixe qu'elle avait et qui ne se tournait presque jamais vers lui, était une chose réellement perturbante, et il avait un mal fou à s'y faire. Pourtant, il faisait comme si il ne le voyait pas, passant à côté de ce détail. Seiko n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui fasse remarquer de telle chose, elle était déjà suffisamment perturbé et perdu comme cela.

«C'est normal d'être perdu, surtout quand le mode de vie et soudainement chambouler de façon conséquente, comme ça. N'importe qui le serait. Il faut forcement un temps d'adaptation.

-Sans vouloir être vexante, vous n'avez strictement aucune idée de ce que vous avancez !

-Changer de vie ? Si, si je sais ce que c'est. Je l'ai vécu il y a longtemps. Sauf que moi c'était en bien et c'était totalement différent. Mais je sais que le fond c'est la même chose. Changer de vie, quand on a ses habitudes et son train~train, c'est complètement effrayant !»

La jeune femme inspira et expira plusieurs fois, essayant de se forcer à ne pas lui balancer une vacherie ou une quelconque remarque, alors qu'il essayait juste d'être gentil avec elle. Elle avait suffisamment laissé de plume dans cette histoire, et des amis avec. Ça il y en avait tout un paquet qu'elle avait remballé pour divers raison. Notamment ceux qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient au courant pour son accident et qui n'avaient même pas prit la peine de prendre au moins des nouvelles ! Et pendant ce temps Yasu, un type qu'elle savait probablement très occupé, et qu'elle ne connaissait pas plus que cela -pour ne pas dire pas du tout, même- était venu régulièrement lui rendre visite, lui tenir compagnie, discuter, ou même lui remonter le moral comme il le pouvait. Il fallait dire que dans ce domaine le chanteur n'avait jamais été très, très doué. Mais il n'empêche. Alors elle ne pouvait pas l'envoyer si facilement chier que ça. Par politesse, mais aussi parce qu'elle lui devait pas mal, rien que pour ce qu'il avait ces dernières semaines.

L'altruisme est une vertu bien rare dans le monde de vautour qu'est le notre, quand on rencontre quelqu'un d'aussi généreux, il fallait savoir la considérer à sa juste valeur et le traiter de la bonne façon. Et ne pas en abuser encore et encore, pour jeter finalement la personne en question comme un vulgaire mouchoir.

Seiko prit alors énormément sur elle.

«Racontez-moi, dit-elle calmement, souhaitant sincèrement se changer un peu les idées et que le chanteur lui raconte un peu son histoire personnellement, comme il l'avait vécu, et non pas comme les magazines ou les sites internet le rapportaient.

-Heu, je ne suis pas sûr que…

-J'ai vraiment envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur vous. S'il vous plaît Yasu-san.»

Ah… Bon… Le chanteur passa une main dans ses cheveux et détourna un instant le regard. Se disant que de toute façon, c'était malheureux pour elle, mais elle ne verrait certainement pas son air embarrasser. C'est qu'il était un peu pudique le Yasu, mine de rien. Alors pensez qu'il était embarrassé, tiens.

«C'est… C'était à mes débuts. Quand Janne Da Arc à commençait à marcher. Ça nous était un peu tombé sur le coin de la gueule ce succès et cette réussite. On a longtemps était connu que par nos copain de classe et les gens de notre quartier. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour cette foutu machine finisse par s'emballer toute seule. Et quand on s'est retrouvé dans le Top Oricon, on ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Mais du coup, j'ai dût revoir tout mon mode de vie.

-Comment ?

-Disons, qu'avant j'enchainer les petits boulot pour pouvoir au moins avoir un toit sous lequel dormir, et ne pas me voir obliger de retourner supplier maman papa pour qu'ils me loge à nouveau. Ce qui était impensable vu qu'ils essayaient de me faire comprendre que j'avais des lubies débile à vouloir devenir chanteur, que c'était pas un métier pour moi, et tutti quanti… J'étais sacrément obstiné et arrogant à l'époque, et j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de reconnaitre que je pouvais avoir tord et que mes ambitions étaient probablement un peu démesuré.

-Je vois bien le genre, j'étais comme ça aussi.

-Ah oui ? Demanda le chanteur, étonné, lui qui la trouvait pourtant calme et assez consciencieuse.

-Ah ça… Je n'en démordais pas. On m'aurait prouvé que j'avais tord que j'affirmais tout de même que ce que je disais été juste.»

Yasu émit un petit rire. Cette fois il sentait bien qu'il y était presque, que la jeune femme commençait déjà à se détendre et à oublier tout ça qu'il lui avait changé les idées. C'était comme ça qu'il remontait le moral au gens, Yasu, en essayant bien de les détendre comme il le pouvait. Chose pas facile du tout dans certaine situation, et là il essayait d'établir un dialogue et de se montrer rassurant. Mais là, il s'était que faire un long discours ne ferait qu'agacer la jeune femme. Et il n'avait pas tellement envie de se la mettre à dos. Il ne la connaissait pas encore très bien, et Dieu seul sait comment elle pouvait réagir.

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ? Demanda la jeune femme, en souriant enfin, pour la première fois depuis que le chanteur était arrivé.

-Et bien le jour où ça a marché d'un seul coup, je me suis retrouvé devoir changer d'appartement, de quartier. Les gens me connaissaient trop là où j'étais, et il y avait des gens qui m'attendaient en bas de mon immeuble des fois, et parfois même devant la porte de chez moi. Et donc j'ai changé d'appartement, ça j'avais plus de problème pour payer mon loyer. J'ai eût plus d'ami d'un coup j'ai… Mon mode de vie à radicalement changer. Et c'était vraiment HORRIBLE ! Pourtant c'était tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu, j'avais vraiment bossé dur pour cela. Mais c'était complètement effrayant. J'ai eût… un espèce de traumatisme lié au changement d'environnement… Où, je ne sais trop quoi.

-C'est vraiment possible ?

-Ouais. Et je peux te dire que j'étais vraiment pas bien. À deux doigts de la déprime. C'est idiot. Complètement idiot, mais j'avais peur. De l'avenir, ou de je ne sais quoi. J'ai même regretté cette foutue période où je galérais comme pas possible. Mais c'était probablement juste un caprice de ma part.»

La jeune femme sourit à nouveau et vint s'affaler dans le fond du canapé. Son regard clair toujours fixé dans le vide. Yasu ramena ses jambes à lui, pour s'asseoir en tailleur tout en regardant la jeune femme en souriant toujours.

«Je crois que je vois exactement ce dont tu veux parler, murmura-t-elle enfin, après un long silence, pas tellement pesant.

-Ah ?

-J'ai vu ma vie changer une fois, tous mes projets s'écrouler du jour au lendemain, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'avais pour ambition, de devenir patineuse artistique, professionnelle. J'étais plutôt doué je crois, et j'étais bien partie pour les Jeux Olympiques d'Hiver. Jusqu'à ce que je me casse la jambe. Ça a compromis tout ce à quoi j'aspirais et tout mon futur, je me suis retrouvé sans rien de concret dans les mains, sans idées de travails ni rien. J'aurais jamais pensées me blesser au point de perdre mon niveau. J'avais pas prévus, il faut dire.

-Ca doit être… Affreux. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'imaginer la moitié de ce que tu as dût ressentir.»

La jeune femme préféra ne pas répondre et hausser simplement les épaules. Pas la peine de revenir sur ces mauvais souvenirs, surtout en ce moment où son moral aurait largement pu être meilleur.

Yasu comprit alors le message et changea de sujet, voyant bien que la jeune femme n'était maintenant plus du tout à l'aise, et plutôt tellement dans une optique pour parler, de ce genre de chose. Il dériva donc la conversation sur des choses plus joyeuses et agréables. Et il se rendit alors compte que Seiko était du genre plutôt bavarde quand il s'agissait d'un sujet qui l'intéressait. Elle pouvait se montrer intarissable, et cela amusa beaucoup le chanteur. Lui qui ne la soupçonnait pas comme cela. Elle ne lui avait jamais énormément parlé, elle répondait à ses questions, elle lui en poser, mais ça s'arrêter là. Il en avait déduit qu'elle était plutôt du genre timide. Et vu que lui-même n'était pas tellement du genre extraverti et ouvert au monde extérieur et inconnu, il y avait eût bien souvent des blancs entre eux. Mais ce n'était jamais des blancs gênant, au contraire. C'était ceux du genre reposant. Ceux où on peut prendre le temps de réfléchir deux minutes, sans prise de tête. Une chose qui manquait parfois souvent dans la vie de tous les jours. Ça évitait de dire des conneries, et des choses qui dépasse largement notre pensé. Chose que Yasu détestait voir et faire.

Alors forcement, toute l'après-midi lui parut des plus agréable, discuter avec elle était constructif à ses yeux. Et même dans le silence il passait un bon moment on ne pouvait pas appeler cela autrement. Quand il partie en fin d'après-midi, ce fut avec le sourire aux lèvres et la promesse que repasser serait un véritable plaisir, rien de plus.


	7. CHAPITRE 06

_**Blind & Bless.**_

_**Chapitre 6.**_

Seiko était sur la petite terrasse de son appartement. Appuyé contre la rambarde en fer. Elle essayait de se rappeler de la jolie qu'elle avait ici, et que, par le passé elle pouvait admirer de temps en temps. Quand elle se sentait lassé de sa vie, quand elle voulait laisser allez son esprit à l'ailleurs, à un monde plus meilleurs. Mais actuellement, elle n'avait même plus cela. Même plus cette vue réconfortante. Elle ne pouvait plus que profiter du vent et à la rigueur des sifflements presque agaçants des oiseaux de temps en temps.

Elle soupira. Voilà, elle se remettait à déprimer et à se morfondre sur son sort. Et elle détestait ça. Elle en avait marre de s'apitoyer sur elle-même, comme ça, devenant peu à peu une véritable loque impossible à vivre. Sans rire, elle ne se supportait que de moins en moins. Mais en toute sincérité, qui pourrait se faire à un tel changement aussi soudain, du jour au lendemain ? Probablement personne, et elle se demandait encore comment elle pouvait avoir quelques amis qui la soutiennent toujours.

D'ailleurs, ils ne devraient plus tarder à arriver maintenant, ses amis. Kin et Yasu. Ils étaient les plus présent… Et c'était beaucoup plus que ce que la jeune femme considéré pouvoir espérer d'eux. Enfin de Kin, tout du moins, qu'elle connaissait depuis quelques années. De Yasu, elle n'avait strictement rien attendu, et pourtant il avait été beaucoup plus présent que bien des gens pour elle ces derniers temps. Et pour cela elle se sentait réellement très reconnaissante envers lui, qui l'avait soutenu alors même qu'il ne la connaissait que de nom. Et encore…

Ses deux amis l'avaient appelé en début de journée, tout enthousiaste qu'ils étaient en lui disant qu'aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour, et qu'aujourd'hui coûte que coûte, ils la sortaient de son appartement pour lui faire prendre un peu l'air. Il fallait dire que depuis sa sortit d'hôpital, depuis qu'elle avait rejoint son appartement, elle n'était pas sortit. Même ses courses, elle ne les faisait plus, c'était sa mère qui s'y collait gentiment, tout en lui répétant à chaque fois, qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester cloîtrer dans cette maison éternellement. Le monde extérieur l'effrayant depuis qu'elle ne voyait plus. Ce qui était plus que normal, quand on y réfléchissait.

Pour l'heure, la jeune femme commençait à avoir froid avec ce vent. Elle décida donc de rentrer dans son appartement, et de refermer la porte vitrée de sa terrasse. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son canapé pour pouvoir s'y asseoir, faisant attention de bien esquiver la table basse, dans lequel elle s'était trop de fois prit les pieds. Elle commençait à sérieusement repérer où se trouver les meubles et à comprendre l'espace et la disposition de son appartement. Il était rare maintenant de la voir se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose. La jeune femme commençait à doucement s'adapter, tant bien que mal.

Elle eût à peine le temps de s'asseoir qu'elle entendit la bruyante sonnette de son appartement retentir. Elle se releva aussitôt et se dirigea lentement vers la porte. Le fait de ne plus voir, provoqué aussi cela, le faite d'être constamment en alerte, même dans un environnement que l'on connait bien, et nous rends beaucoup, beaucoup plus lent. Mais de l'autre côté de la porte on était patient, les deux jeunes hommes devaient probablement bien la comprendre. Elle n'en doutait pas.

Une fois la porte ouverte, elle afficha un sourire de circonstance, montrant qu'elle était contente qu'on lui rende un peu visite et qu'on occupe ses journées bien vide et plate.

«Bonjour, je suis tout seul, Kin-kun a eût une urgence à son boulot, il ne pourra pas venir. Il a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait en soirée, et qu'il nous offrirait le restaurant.

-Ah ? Bon et bien écoutez, entrez Yasu-san, ne rester pas sur le palier.

-Dites, sans vouloir paraître impoli, ça fait un bout de temps qu'on se connaît vous et moi, et je me demandais en venant… On en est toujours au stade du vouvoiement, alors on pourrait peut-être commencer à…

-Ce serait avec plaisir.

-Cool, je me sens mieux. Les tons polis comme ça, j'avoue que c'est pas ma tasse de thé et sentir que je me reprend une fois sur deux, ça me prenais un peu la tête.»

Seiko, l'écoutait attentivement. Tout autant ses paroles que les sons de ses pas, de ses déplacements. Pour repérer à peu près où il se trouvait maintenant dans la pièce. La légende disait vrai, lorsque l'on perd l'un de nos cinq sens, les autres se décuplent. L'ouïe en particulier, elle entendait bien mieux qu'avant et ses oreilles étaient bien plus attentives qu'avant. Moyens de substitution que l'instinct de survie et le corps humain avait développé pour pouvoir continuer à avancer.

«Fais comme chez toi, et assieds-toi, murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire, tout en fermant la porte calmement.

-Oh, merci.

-C'est vrai que toi, tu es plutôt du genre spontané et franc, alors forcement, ça n'a pas dût être simple tous les jours, dit-elle en reprenant la conversation d'un peu plus tôt, en marche.

-Mouais… Bon. On y va ?»

La demoiselle entrouvrit la bouche, étonnée. Elle fronça ensuite les sourcils et alla s'adosser à la porte d'entrée.

«On va où ?

-On sort. Se balader. Je sais que Kin-kun n'est pas là et que du coup… Mais il faut sortir un, tu risque d'étouffer ici, à force !

-Je peux ouvrir la fenêtre pour prendre l'air.

-Pitié ! Rien ne vaudra jamais une bonne promenade.

-Oh oui, c'est vrai que l'air pollué par le CO2 de Tokyo est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour les poumons. C'est bien connu.»

Le ton ironique de la jeune femme arracha une grimace au chateur qui laissa paraître un air blasé sur son visage, et un silence dans l'air. Seul soucis, c'est que la jeune femme entendit bien le silence mais ne put voir son air blasé. Il la regarda alors plus attentivement. Ses yeux étaient claire, vraiment très claire, et visiblement ils n'étaient pas ainsi d'origine. C'est ce que lui avait dit Kin, et que le fait qu'elle ait eut perdu la vue avait conduit ses yeux à éclaircir leur couleur. Il esquissa un bref sourire, et répondit calmement.

«Allez, il faut sortir. T'en fait pas je serais là, il ne t'arrivera rien, si c'est ce que tu crains.

-Et on va où ?

-Où tu veux, on peut allez au coin de la rue, ou un peu plus loin. Comme tu le sens pour une première sortie.

-Franchement, à choisir, je resterais chez moi.

-Oui, mais ça c'est trop facile ! Allez je vais te payer une crêpe au café du coin, c'est décidé ! Lâcha Yasu, montrant à la jeune femme qu'elle avait eût raison un peu plus tôt, il était bel et bien du genre spontané.»

Elle entendit le jeune homme se déplacer un peu dans l'appartement, suivant d'une oreille attentivement les faits et gestes du jeune homme. Elle sentit quelques instants plus tard qu'il s'était planté finalement devant elle, et elle releva la tête lentement, pas bien sûr de l'endroit exact où il se trouvait.

«Ta veste ! Enfile-la, dit-il.»

L'aveugle tendit le bras et attrapa presque à tâtons la veste que le chanteur lui tendait effectivement. Et prit le plus de temps possible pour enfiler ladite veste, tentant visiblement de gagner du temps. Mais Yasu ne lui en tient pas rigueur, il attrapa la cane blanche et rouge d'aveugle qu'il savait que la mère de la jeune femme lui avait acheté. Il la lui donna et ouvrit la porte.

«Attends, les clefs, il faut fermer.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! S'écria le chanteur, se sentant vraiment étourdit pour le coup.»

Le jeune homme s'empara desdites clefs pour pouvoir fermer une fois qu'ils serraient dehors. Il entraina la jeune femme à sa suite, enfin. Après qu'ils aient quitté la maison, lui tenant délicatement le bras pour la garder non loin de lui et ainsi, mieux la guider. Yasu jugea judicieux de prendre l'ascenseur, se disant que les escaliers n'étaient vraiment pas un truc à tenter pour une première sortie depuis longtemps. Et comme convenu il l'emmena au café du coin pour lui offrir la fameuse crêpe en question. Le trajet fut un peu laborieux et long aussi. Mais il ne fallait probablement pas trop en demander. La jeune femme semblait avoir peur de tout et s'accrocher désespérément au bras du chanteur comme par peur de rentrer dans quelque chose ou de tomber à tout moment. Mais une fois qu'ils furent installés tranquillement derrière une crêpe, tout devient instantanément plus calme.

La brune jeune femme semblait septique, ou bien perdu dans ses pensées, Yasu ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pourrait en être réellement. Il se dépêcha de répondre au multiple message qu'il avait reçu sur son portable pour pouvoir à nouveau porter son attention sur la jeune femme, au plus vite. Une jeune femme qui, si elle avait put voir, aurait regardé passivement le vide au vu de ses aires totalement ailleurs.

«Tu ne mange pas Seiko-chan ?»

La brune sursauta un peu, et sembla rougir un peu. Enfin, c'est ce que Yasu aurait dit de là où il était. Il esquissa un petit sourire amusé.

«On était ailleurs ? Demanda-t-il en mordant avec appétit dans sa crêpe.

-Non, c'est juste… Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas bien important.

-Quoi !? Tu es sûre !?

-Oui, oui, ça te déprimerait de toute façon, murmura-t-elle en commençant à couper sa crêpe avec un couteau et une fourchette, à l'aveuglette.

-Justement, si tu as besoin de parler, parle. Je ne me moquerais pas, c'est pas mon genre.»

Elle semblait calme, et si réfléchit pour le coup. Elle demanda une cigarette au chanteur, que celui-ci lui offrit gracieusement et lui alluma par la même occasion avant qu'elle ne se décide à parler enfin.

«C'est juste… Il fait soleil, il y a une petite brise agréable empêchant qu'il fasse trop chaud. Il fait un temps magnifique… C'est une journée magnifique, et je ne peux même pas la voir…»

Elle avait parlé bas, si bas, que Yasu avait dût tendre l'oreille pour tout entendre. Mais c'est mot là… Ils lui coupèrent la respiration pour le coup, et il eût une inexplicable envie de laisser couler une larme. C'était peut-être encore pire de dire une chose pareille que de dire simplement "je suis aveugle". Cette phrase là, ce n'est que les faits, rien de plus. De simple fait bien stupide. Mais dire "c'est une journée magnifique, et je ne peux même pas la voir", c'était la conséquence dudit fait. Une conséquence horrible. Bien des gens ne se rendent pas compte de la chance qu'ils ont de pouvoir au moins voir ce qui se passe autour de soi. Certaine personne ne demande rien de plus que cela, pouvoir voir autour de soi.

Il se sentit alors un peu plus mal pour la jeune femme qui tira une taffe distraite sur la cigarette qu'il venait de lui passer. Alors que tout ce que le chanteur trouva à faire, fut de poser sa main sur celle de la jeune femme, pour lui exprimer tout son soutient. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, il ne pouvait rien dire, rien n'aurait été assez réconfortante comme réponse.


	8. CHAPITRE 07

_**Blind & Bless.**_

_**Chapitre 7.**_

Yasu était du genre patient, il savait attendre quand il le fallait et qu'il savait cela nécessaire. De ce fait, il était donc difficile à agacer et à lasser. Chose que Seiko ne comprenait pas tellement, elle qui ne tenait jamais en place et ne connaissait pas le mot patience. Elle se demandait comment se faisait-il que Yasu avait encore le courage de lui rendre visite aussi régulièrement. Elle attendait le jour où elle n'aurait définitivement plus de visite du chanteur. Chaque fois qu'il débarquait chez elle, avec un plus que joyeux "bonjour", elle en restait profondément étonnée.

Ce jour-là, plus encore. Il pleuvait à torrent. Elle ne le voyait pas, mais elle l'entendait et le sentait. La pluie s'abattait plutôt violemment sur la terrasse de son appartement et sur les vitres. Le tonnerre grondait avec puissance, l'humidité rendait les peaux moites et l'air un peu désagréable à respirer, et l'odeur de la pluie se faisait lourde dans ses narines.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle fut éprise d'une importante surprise quand on toqua à sa porte. À ce qu'elle savait, personne ne devait passer aujourd'hui. Seiko essayait de passer du temps seule, un maximum, un peu plus à chaque fois, pour s'habituer, apprendre à vivre dans sa situation et à se débrouiller. C'est donc avec méfiance qu'elle se leva de son canapé -elle écoutait un film à ce moment-là-, pour se diriger vers sa porte d'entrée et demanda avec curiosité :

«Oui ? Qui est-ce ?

-C'est Yasu.»

La jeune aveugle consentit alors à ouvrir la porte, fort ébahi par la venue du chanteur. Celui-ci n'osa pas trop pénétrer dans l'appartement au vu du fait qu'il était tout trempé à cause de cette pluie glaciale qui le faisait présentement greloter. À l'instant, Yasu tuerait pour un bon feu de cheminée, d'ailleurs. Mais Seiko n'en avait pas… Bah, tant pis le chauffage c'était tout aussi bien.

«Je n'ose pas trop entrée, je suis tout mouillé.

-Mais non. Au contraire, c'est une excellente excuse pour rentrer. Tu risque de chopper la mort ! Et dans ton métier, je crains que cela ne soit pas recommandé.

-Ah ça, c'est sûr ! J'ai la gorge fragile en plus. Mon manager me tuerait, à force.

-Oh ? Tu as eût des soucis par le passé ?

-Heu… Hésita le chanteur en passant une main dans ses cheveux ruisselant, alors qu'il entrait dans l'appartement et que Seiko refermait la porte avec attention. Ouais, une sale affaire. J'avais des kystes dans la gorge, il y a quelques temps, on put me le déceler assez vite et m'opérer au plus pour qu'il n'y ait eût aucune répercutions sur ma voix… Mais disons que j'ai eût peur pendant un moment avant et après l'opération, de perdre ma voix.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai l'impression que tu me comprends si bien alors qu'on ne se connait pas tant que ça…?»

L'Acid Black Cherry pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant bien là où elle voulait en venir, et même ce qu'elle entendait par là. Pour le coup, il fallu avouer qu'il ne fut pas des plus aptes à comprendre, quand on savait que chacun des membres de son corps étaient engourdit par le froid, son cerveau y comprit, ça se comprenait. Mais sur le coup, plutôt que de demander une serviette afin d'avoir possibilité de se sécher un minimum, il préféra la relancer sentant qu'elle saurait lui confier des choses intéressantes.

«Je ne vois pas bien ce que tu entends par là.»

Seiko haussa les épaules et sembla soudain se rappeler d'une chose, puisqu'elle quitta la pièce sans mot dire, plantant par la même occasion, le chanteur frissonnant dans l'entrée froide de son appartement. Elle réapparu un finalement, quelques instants plus tard, avançant prudemment, une serviette à la main qu'elle tendit un peu au hasard, à peu près dans la direction du chanteur.

«Ah, merci beaucoup !

-Mais de rien. J'ai un très bon chauffage, dans le salon par la suite, si tu veux.

-Tu es gentille… Seiko-chan, pardonne-moi d'insister, mais je n'ai pas comprit le sens de ta réplique tout à l'heure.

-J'ai… Non, écoute, c'est idiot, j'ai parlé à vois haute alors que je n'aurais pas dût. Tu vas me trouver ridicule.

-Je t'assure que non, affirma-t-il avec conviction. Je ne crois pas être le genre de personne à juger facilement.»

Tout en disant cela, le jeune homme se sécher les cheveux qui semblait d'ailleurs contenir des litres et des litres de flottes à eux tout seul. Et puis il la toisait du regard, la détaillant calmement et avec un petit sourire qu'il essayait vainement de ne pas faire transparaitre dans l'intonation de sa voix depuis qu'il était arrivé.

«Chanter pour toi c'est important ? Demanda-t-elle alors après un temps d'hésitation.

-Quoi ? Mais bien évidemment que oui. Chanter c'est toute ma vie !

-Et tu as bien failli perdre ça, tu as entrevu la perspective de ne plus pouvoir chanter, de perdre l'une des choses les plus importantes de ta vie, c'est bien ça ?

-… Oui…»

Yasu devait l'avouer, il était complètement perdu pour le coup, toujours il ne comprenait toujours pas là où elle essayait de l'emmener. Il était pourtant vif d'esprit en temps normal… Ou alors le froid avait vraiment fait du mal à sa capacité de penser, il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité. Oui, voilà, ça devait être ça, il devait être fatigué et le froid était mauvais pour lui.

«Mais je ne vois toujours pas où…

-Tant qu'on y pense pas, la vue pour bien des gens ne fait pas parti des choses que l'on pourrait perdre, pourtant tu remarqueras que ce genre de chose quand elles sont menacées, prennent une importance des plus capital dans la vie d'un être humain. Tu as failli perdre ta voix, qui est l'organe quasi-vital chez toi. Tu as dût te faire vaguement une idée, de la perte et du manque que ça pourrait provoquer en toi, si tu la perdais. Au fond, tu es celui qui a le plus idée de ce que je pourrais ressentir. C'est pour ça que j'ai l'impression que tu me comprends.

-…»

Le silence répondit à la jeune femme dans un premier temps. Yasu avait cessé d'essayer de se sécher les cheveux qui pourtant dégoulinaient toujours autant, créant une petite flaque à ses pieds. Ses yeux observaient avec une attention totale, la jeune femme, et sa bouche entrouverte était la preuve de sa stupéfaction et de son étonnement. Il soupira finalement calmement, en esquissant à nouveau un petit sourire adorable, que la jeune aveugle ne vit malheureusement jamais.

«Je ne vois pas bien en quoi c'est ridicule au final, chuchota-t-il, avec un léger amusement dans le fond de sa voix.

-Moi, je trouve ça ridicule.

-Ca ne l'est pas. Au contraire.»

Elle hausa finalement les épaules, et retourna dans son salon, calmement, sous le regard de Yasu, qui finissait de sécher un peu ses cheveux. Avant de la rejoindre dans le salon, après avoir retirer sa veste et ses chaussures, pour ne pas tout dégueulasser. Comme le lui avait proposé Seiko, il alla s'asseoir près du chauffage, en tailleur.

«Au faite, je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que tu fais ici. Je croyais que tu travaillais, lâcha soudainement la jeune femme, revenant à son idée première, à savoir être étonné de la présence du chanteur.

-Mais je travaillais. Seulement, l'orage à fait sauter les plombs au studio. Impossible donc de répéter, et vu que le technicien n'était pas là, et bien on a décidé de remettre cela à un autre jour.

-Je vois… Mais ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu es venu ici, plutôt que de rentrer chez toi, comme tout être humain normal. En plus si je me souviens bien, tu m'avais dit que le studio est plus près de chez toi que de chez moi.

-J'avais envie de te voir, répliqua calmement le chanteur tout naturellement en haussant les épaules.

-Vraiment ? Alors rien que pour ça, tu as fait tout ce trajet sous une pluie torrentiel ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils, n'y croyant visiblement qu'à moitié.

-Bien sûr !»

Yasu sentit que la jeune femme voulait répliquer, que ce qu'il disait était pour elle totalement inconcevable, il l'avait compris à force. Il avait comprit comment elle marchait depuis le temps. Elle n'avait pas confiance en elle, alors comment pourrait-elle avoir confiance en lui, qu'elle ne connaissait pas plus que ça, finalement. Et puis, elle était méfiante de nature, ça se sentait. Il avait comprit, depuis un bout de temps, que le fait qu'il vienne encore lui rende visite alors que quand elle voyait, ils n'étaient même pas ami, et que maintenant elle était aveugle -ce qui pour elle représentait un poids-, l'étonnait. Qu'elle n'attendait que le jour où il ne viendrait plus. Mais malheureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il allait se débarrasser d'elle. Bizarrement il s'était rapidement attaché à es visites qu'il lui faisait. Sa conversation était toujours des plus intéressante et agréable. Ce n'était en rien parce qu'il avait la sensation de faire sa BA quotidienne et qu'il se sentait mieux et plus léger, et qu'ainsi il avait espoir d'allez au paradis. C'est ce qu'on aurait pu croire, c'est ce que Seiko et même leur ami commun Kin, avaient tous les deux crus. Malis Yasu était fondamentalement beaucoup trop gentil pour faire un truc pareil, et se servir des autres pour se sentir en bon samaritain.

«Tu sais, si je viens te voir, c'est parce que j'en ai envie. Simplement parce que j'en ai envie. Et rien d'autre. Ne va pas croire que c'est une sal besogne que je m'efforce à faire pour purifier mon âme ou une connerie du genre.

-… Merci… Murmura-t-elle, en baissant la tête, triturant par la même occasion ses doigts à cause de la gêne.

-De ?

-De venir. Tu n'as pas idée comme ça me remonte le moral. Parfois j'aimerais être plus proche de toi, et trouver un moyen de te remercier… Mais je ne peux pas… Je n'ose pas…

-Et bien ? C'est nouveau ça.

-Tu me parais trop inaccessible…

-Encore ? Seiko-chan, on en avait pas déjà parlé de ça, dis-moi ? Le fait que je sois célèbre ne signifie pas pour autant que je ne suis pas un être-humain normal, je…

-Mais non, ça n'a rien à voir. En temps que personne je veux dire. Tu me semble être… à des années lumières de moi. Tu fais preuve d'une patience à toute épreuve et tu viens encore me rendre visite. Bien des amis ne se sont même pas encore donné cette peine, alors que je les connais depuis des années. Tu es… surréaliste comme garçon.»


	9. CHAPITRE 08

_**Blind & Bless.**_

_**Chapitre 8.**_

«Je n'ai pas très envie de faire ça, je crois.

-Tu crois ? Simplement. C'est pas suffisant à mon goût, allez on y va.»

Seiko poussa un soupir des plus agacée, accompagnée du gémissement de circonstance. Elle sentit alors Yasu se saisir de ses mains pour la guider, doucement. Elle avançait tout doucement, en plaçant une confiance, il fallait le dire, toute relative au chanteur pour le coup. Elle lui aurait bien lancé un regard noir, mais pour le coup, elle était surtout concentrée sur les sensations extérieures.

Yasu avait débarqué chez elle, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, en ne lâchant rien d'autre qu'un enthousiaste "prends ta veste, je te sors". En général, quand Yasu et elle sortait, c'était pour se balader un peu, pas bien loin et dans des endroits plutôt calme, ou bien pour aller boire un pot par-ci, par-là. Mais cette fois, elle s'était faite avoir et en beauté. Alors que le chanteur avait refusé tout le long du trajet en voiture de lui dire où il l'emmenait malgré ses demande répéter. C'est une fois arrivé qu'il lui expliqua. L'Acid Black Cherry l'avait emmenait à la patinoire. Dieu seul sait pourquoi ça lui avait prit si soudainement. Mais la jeune femme n'était pas vraiment sûre de vouloir une telle chose. Elle l'avait laissé lui mettre ses patins sans qu'elle ne bouge d'un millimètre. Elle n'en avait pas la possibilité pour l'instant. Seiko se doutait que Kin, avec sa langue bien pendue, avait dut parler un peu trop et lui racontait le passé de la jeune femme et la relation qu'elle avait entretenu avec la patinoire. Et d'ailleurs le manque de bruit en ces lieux le prouvait. Il semblait n'y avoir personne, réellement personne. Et encore maintenant, la jeune femme n'entendait rien d'autre que leur pas étrange sur le sol rude, en direction de la glace, probablement tout aussi déserte.

«Yasu, je penses vraiment que c'est une mauvaise idée.

-J'ai ouïe dire que tu te débrouillais pourtant bien sur la glace, répliqua le chanteur.»

La jeune femme afficha une mine choquée et touché pour le coup, elle en lâcha les mains du chanteur presque un peu trop brusquement et ce dernier s'en étonna vivement. Il posa des yeux intrigués sur elle, ne comprenant pas ce geste.

«Que je me "débrouillais pourtant bien" ? C'est tout ? Alors là, je suis vexée !»

Pas d'ironie dans sa voix, juste un étonnement sincèrement et un petit pincement. Effectivement, elle semblait réellement vexé que l'on ne résume ce pourquoi elle avait travaillé pendant des années à un simple débrouillage. Sans se jeter des fleurs elle était doué et ne savait pas QUE tenir debout sur la glace et avancer bêtement. Non, pour le coup ça l'offenser un peu.

Yasu la vit reculer un peu, tranquillement et s'asseoir sur un banc, non loin, en soupirant. Le chanteur s'approcha lentement en s'appuyant sur les multiples rebords qui étaient à sa portée histoire de ne pas se détruire les chevilles bêtement.

«J'étais passionnée par ça, tu sais ? Ca me prenait beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, mais j'adorais ça ! Vraiment ! Un peu comme toi avec la musique, je suppose.

-Oui.

-Si je n'avais pas été blessé, j'aurais put allez aux jeux olympiques, sans trop de problème. Et j'ai perdu ce niveau, uniquement à cause de ça. Alors me dire que je me "débrouillait pourtant bien", c'est vraiment insultant pour moi. Tu comprends ? C'est comme si je te disais que tu chantes assez juste mais que ça s'arrêtait là.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser. C'était vraiment très maladroit de ma part. Je te comprends parfaitement. Je ferais gaffe à ce que je dis à l'avenir.

-C'est Kin-kun qui t'as raconté, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est le seul ami en commun que l'on doit avoir. Alors tu te doutes bien que oui.»

La jeune femme esquissa un petit sourire et soupira, en laissant ses épaules s'affaisser un peu. Et au final, qu'est-ce qu'il y allait advenir de cette soirée étrange mais qui ne les menait décidément à rien. Elle entendit vaguement les pas en patin du jeune homme s'approchait d'elle et une main se poser sur son épaule.

«Allez, on y va ? J'aimerais te voir faire sur une patinoire. Ca doit être quelque chose.

-Ca fait longtemps, et puis maintenant, ça risquerait de….

-Oh allez. Juste un petit tour et après on s'en va si tu veux. Et puis bon, tu pourrais m'apprendre à patiner un peu. Je serais enfin ce que ça fait de tenir debout sur de la glace.

-Si tu y tiens, répondit-elle dans un nouveau soupir.»

Le jeune homme l'aida à se relever et la guida tant bien que mal jusqu'à la glace. Etant donné que Yasu avait un mal fou à tenir debout sur des patins, la progression fut assez périlleuse, voir même catastrophique. Malgré les multiples conseilles donnés par Seiko. La jeune femme le soupçonnait même de le faire exprès pour l'amuser et la faire sourire, ce qui fut d'ailleurs une véritable réussite. Yasu l'amusait beaucoup, et ce dès le début.

Finalement ils réussirent à atteindre la patinoire, au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes. Et la jeune femme, qui était complètement crispé -Yasu le sentait bien vu, qu'elle crispait ses mains sur les siennes au point de faire rentrer ses ongles dans sa chaire-, se détendit d'un seul coup, et elle se redressa pour être droite. Le chanteur comprit tout de suite ce qui se passait, la jeune femme entrait dans son élément, dans son monde. La glace c'était un sujet qu'elle maitriser totalement et ça se sentait. Elle tenait parfaitement debout et sans aucun effort, elle se montrait dans une posture parfaite, alors que lui se tenait déjà en mode "débutant". Les fesses en arrière et les épaules en avant. Il poussa un profond soupir presque désespéré et quand elle lui demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait, le chanteur lâcha un petit rire.

«Non, c'est juste que… Tu as la classe : tu te tiens droite et sans problème, et moi je suis courbé en trois.

-C'est normal, c'est parce que tu as un centre de gravité totalement différent, tu es en appuie sur une surface beaucoup plus fine. Il faut que tu le trouve et que tu t'y habitude.

-Facile à dire.

-Bon essaie de te mettre droit comme un piquet.»

Le chanteur se redressa comme elle le lui indiqua, un peu trop brusquement, puisqu'il perdit aussitôt le peu d'équilibre qu'il avait et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Ainsi il fit un merveilleux vol-plané. Seiko ne le vit pas, mais l'entendit tomber lourdement et il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour se faire une sacrée idée de la chute du jeune homme et laissa échapper un petit rire.

«Moque toi, va !

-Désolée. C'est juste que…

-Laisse, il y a pas de mal.»

Le jeune homme s'assit sur la glace. Ses fesses en avait prit un coup, et la glace lui ferait sans doute un peu de bien. Il se décida ensuite de se relever tant bien que mal. Et après dix nouvelles minutes à galérer en crachant des jurons à tout va, ce qui amusa à nouveau la demoiselle qui ne l'aurait sûrement pas amusé tant elle s'amusait de le sentir et l'entendre galérer, qu'il fini par se retrouver à nouveau debout, dans sa position de départ. Il déclara qu'il allait laisser tomber pour l'instant, que certes le ridicule ne tuait pas, mais que ses muscles ne lui pardonneraient pas s'il se vautrait à nouveau, tout de suite.

«Bon et toi ? À part tenir debout, qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ?

-Attends un peu.»

La demoiselle s'éloigna un peu de lui, doucement, avançant tranquillement sur ses patins en direction du mur qui délimité le bord de la glace. Yasu ne comprit pas bien ce qu'elle cherchait à faire pour l'instant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit s'élancer sur la glace traversant gracieusement la patinoire sous son regard intéressé. Et puis au milieu de la glace une fois à la bonne visite, Yasu vie les patins de la jeune femme décoller de la glace. Elle tournoya gracieusement avant que ses patins ne se posent à nouveau sur la glace et qu'elle se réceptionne sans aucun problème. Le chanteur écarquilla les yeux et poussa un petit sifflement d'admiration. Comme à la télé, qu'elle faisait.

Et le Yasu ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises puisqu'elle commença ensuite à tourner sur elle-même de plus en plus vite. Mais avant même qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de faire plus, Yasu la vit s'étaler sur le sol froid, d'un seul coup. L'Acid Black Cherry s'avança alors dans sa direction, après un petit cri effrayé. Il fut presque tenté d'y aller à quatre pattes tant il n'était pas doué. Une fois arrivé à la hauteur de la jeune femme, celle-ci était assise sur la glace et grimacé un peu.

«Seiko-chan, tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui. Ne t'en fait pas.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Certaine, c'est juste mon genou qui ne l'a pas supporté, soupira-t-elle en baissant la tête.

-N'empêche…

-N'empêche quoi ? Demanda l'aveugle, intriguée.

-Comment tu as put faire un truc aussi exceptionnel, alors que… tu n'y vois rien.

-Je l'ai déjà fait, quand j'étais plus jeune. Un exercice que mon prof me faisait souvent faire à l'époque pour que j'ai une notion très précise de la patinoire.

-C'était un fan de _Star Wars_ ou quoi ?

-Si tu savais le nombre de fois où il m'a sortit "la force est en toi jeune Padawan".»

Yasu fut alors prit d'un violent fou-rire sur le coup, si bien qu'il fit l'erreur de se redresser encore une fois trop vite et trop brusquement et de se retrouver à nouveau sur les fesses, ce qui l'emporta dans un nouveau fou-rire accompagné de la jeune femme qui s'amusait beaucoup de sentir Yasu galérer dans un domaine qu'elle maitrisait tant, même en étant totalement aveugle.

«Pourquoi as-tu fais en sorte que l'on se retrouve seul ici ?

-Vu que tu as un handicap, j'ai préféré qu'il n'y ait personne autour de nous. Et puis, je trouvais ça plus sympas.

-Comment tu as fais ?

-Ah, j'ai des relations, et j'avoue avoir fait un petit caprice. Je n'en fais pas en général, pourtant.

-Tu as fait un caprice… Juste pour… m'emmener ici ?»

L'Acid Black Cherry ne répondit jamais à cette remarque de la part de la jeune femme, il passa juste une main derrière sa nuque en soupirant, montrant sa gêne, et il était plus que heureux de savoir que la demoiselle qui l'accompagnait ne voyait pas l'expression de son visage, qui le trahissait honteusement. Mais il ne fallait pas croire non plus elle n'était pas idiote, et ressentait encore les choses. Mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle aurait fait une meilleure actrice que lui, visiblement, vu comme elle réussissait à jouer les indifférentes.

«Yasu ? Demanda-t-elle finalement en relevant la tête.

-Oui ?

-Tu as eut une bonne idée… J'aime bien faire des sorties avec toi, murmura-t-elle timidement, mais sans pour autant baisser la tête.»


End file.
